De Ja Vu
by Rosafinch30
Summary: "I'm not gonna sit here and pretend that you don't know how I feel about you, we're both smarter than that. But I do have to say that I am not gonna stand on the sidelines anymore hoping to get in the game." Puckleberry ONESHOT with a sliver of Finchel


**A/N: I had a few ideas run through my head and decided to start a ONESHOT.**

**Hope you like it!**

He runs his hands up her thighs as she's straddling his waist. He lies back on his bed and watches as she pulls her dress over her head. He looks over her tone, smooth body and his eyes fall to the baby blue bra and linger on the soft mounds showing at the top of the lace.

Running his knuckles along her stomach he whispers, "Beautiful."

She seems to appreciate this as she bites her bottom lip and reaches around to unclasp her bra.

His eyes are locked on hers and he sees the fear mixed with lust. He runs a thumb down her cheek to assure her that she is safe with him. She grabs his hand and kisses the palm. His hands move to her waist where he rubs circles with his thumbs on her exposed skin. He can never get over how soft it is. He was lucky enough to feel it, if only a few times.

"Noah?"

He focuses back on her and he hears his name again, "Noah," except this time, it's not Rachel's voice coming out of her mouth.

It's his mother's.

_Fuck Me_

A hand is shaking him and suddenly he can feel the light in his room and he groans loudly, "Fuck Ma. I'm up."

"Don't talk to me like that Noah Puckerman! It's the first day of your Senior year and I will NOT allow you to be late!"

He hears his door shut loudly and he slowly opens his eyes.

7:45am

He's got thirty minutes to get ready and be at school before his first class starts.

It ends up being 8:10 when he walks into school. Thankfully he's a fucking pro at the two minute shower and he doesn't really give a fuck what he wears as long as he's comfortable. Meaning, jeans and a tshirt.

The tshirt of course must accentuate the guns, but most of the shirts he owns do that anyway.

He shuts his locker and as he turns around he is met with the soft brown eyes he was dreaming about not forty five minutes earlier.

Have you ever dreamed about someone and then seen them the next day and wonder _was it really a dream?_

Yeah, this was that moment and he has to hold himself back from grabbing Rachel by the face and kissing her, soft and long.

"Hey," he manages to choke out.

Rachel rolls her eyes and he can't help but smile. It's pretty sad when that is one of the many things on his list that he's missed about her.

"Hey yourself," she looks him up and down, "You really don't put much effort into getting ready in the morning do you?"

He leans forward a bit and inwardly smirks at the gasp of air she lets out, "I don't really gotta try that hard, I was born that way."

She slaps his arm and giggles, and fuck if that isn't at the top of his list

"You're incorrigible," she sighs.

"Yet you still put up with me," Puck wraps an arm around her shoulders as they walk towards their first class, Spanish. He squeezes her lightly and lets go, cause chick is still unavailable to him, as usual.

"That I do," the silence after that is almost awkward but he breaks the ice.

"Good Summer?"

"Yes, I guess. Nothing too exciting." He senses a little bit of disappointment and can't help what he says next.

"Maybe if you woulda hung out with me more, you woulda had more fun."

He almost expects her to be offended but when she sighs and says, "I know," he can't help but feel a little hope. "Finn's just been so touchy feely and all he wants to do is sit at home or out by _his_ pool."

She doesn't have to say anymore cause he totally knows why she emphasizes that Finn would never hang at her house or her pool. Puck was still cleaning pools during the summer (minus the whole fucking cougars thing) and Rachel's dads were one of his customers. Burt is the one that cleans the pool at the house, cause dude's actually an expert at it. So there would never have been an accidental run in with himself, his former best friend and the girl that both of them are in love with.

She of course doesn't know that last part and Finn may have an idea which is why he is never left alone with her for too long. But for now, he's happy keeping it a secret.

They sit next to each other in class, and thank God Finn and him don't share the class again this year. They write notes back and forth in his notebook while Mr. Schuester is showing some video about the Foreign Exchange program.

When the lights come on Mr. Schue introduces some chick from some county in South America, which one he doesn't care because Rachel's knee is touching his and she doesn't seemed to be too concerned about moving it.

"Dude, did you see that new chick from Peru? Freaking hot"

I glare at Finn who is sitting next to meet at lunch. He doesn't seem to be too concerned with the fact that Kurt and Blaine, his girlfriend's bff's are sitting right across from us. I notice Kurt give him the evil eye and Blaine places a hand on his elbow. He gives him the 'let it go' look and Kurt returns to his chicken sandwich.

I however take another route, "You gonna say that shit once Rachel's sitting down, cause I'm not so sure she would appreciate it."

"Fuck you Puck. Don't tell me you didn't think about all the ways to get her in your bed the second you laid eyes on her. Rachel told me she's in your Spanish class."

He can't help but chuckle. He didn't notice the chick. He was too busy flirting with this prick's girlfriend.

"I heard her tell Mr. Schuester she wants to try out for Glee," states Blaine, "she's auditioning today."

It takes all of Puck's self-control not to deck Finn when he sees him try not to smile.

So apparently this chicks name is Eva and she's got a pretty decent voice. He's thankful cause if she was as good as Rachel (which, no one really is in his opinion) there may have been some drama.

The girl ends up sitting next to Finn which Puck notices causes Rachel to squirm.

So, okay, yeah the chick, Eva, she's hot. She's got dark skin and brown hair and tits that if he was still sixteen would have been in his mouth like yesterday.

But he's not that guy anymore. He doesn't wanna be that guy anymore. And he's hell bent on proving that more and more since he got out of Juvie.

"Do you think she's prettier than me?"

Puck has to keep from rolling his eyes and just shakes his head. They are in the hallway the next day standing at his locker. A few feet away, Finn and Sam are talking, scratch that, flirting with Eva.

"Shut up," he says, "He's an idiot."

She doesn't say anything and when the warning bell rings Finn stalks over, grabs her hand and pulls her away from him. She quickly glances at him over her shoulder and smiles.

He watches as they disappear around the corner and he punches the locker, soaking in the pain that is now replacing the one he felt when Rachel was swept away by her boyfriend.

A few weeks go by and nothing really changes. Him and Rachel still have their little banter and Finn is constantly doing things to make Rachel self-conscience. Puck does his best not to straight punch Finn every time he sees Rachel pretend she hadn't just been crying.

He's playing COD when he gets the call. He hears "KungFu fighting" blaring from his phone and knows its Mike.

"Dude, I'm about to beat this game, lemme call you back."

Puck is about to hit the end button when Mike yells, "NO WAIT! Finchel is over dude." It takes him a minute to register what Mike just said, "you still there Puck."

He coughs slightly, "yeah, I'm here…so, what the fuck happened?"

"I don't know the details but she caught him kissing that Eva chick in the auditorium."

Puck doesn't bother saying bye to Mike. He shuts his phone, pulls on a tshirt and a pair of sneakers and runs out the door to his truck.

He's halfway to Finn's house, fully prepared to beat him to a bloody pulp when Cold Hard Bitch comes out of his phone.

"Not now Satan, I'm busy."

"No, you need to stop. I know what you are about to do and you can't. Just don't."

"You can't talk me out of this Santana!"

He hears shuffling and then a new voice, "Noah, please. Don't do anything stupid."

His heart drops when he hears the small sob in Rachel's voice. He pulls into the closest parking lot and puts the car in park. He lays his forehead against the steering wheel and shuts his eyes, "Are you okay." He knows it's a stupid question, cause who the fuck would be?

She lets out a quick breath, "Yes, I'll be fine. But not if you do what I think you were about to do."

He smiles knowing that she already notices that his rage is gone. She does that to him. She can calm him down just by the sound of her voice or the touch of her hand.

"What are you doing tonight?"

His question is met with silence and he can hear Santana say something quickly in the background. He realizes he's on speaker, "Rach?"

"Yes, I'm here. Um, nothing. Just going to avoid drowning myself in romantic comedies and ruining my vocal chords with some Ben & Jerry's.

He laughs, "I think I can help you avoid that. Why don't you come help me babysit the brat tonight?"

"Noah, do not call your sister a brat," she whispers something to Santana that he can't quite hear, "I'll be there around 7:30, okay? My father's insist on a family dinner tonight. They are a little too happy about the break up if you ask me."

He laughs again because he knows full well how much the Daddies Berry dislike Finn Hudson. They don't really appreciate the guy that makes their little girl feel like she's not already perfect. Puck couldn't agree with them more.

"Great see ya then and hey Rach?"

"Yes Noah?"

"Keep that chin up, alright?"

His sister flips a lid when she opens the door and sees Rachel at the front door. He barely gets in a hello before she's dragged into the living room and Becca shoves her Little Mermaid DVD in her hands.

His sister loves Rachel. They only dated a week, but in that time she had managed to watch all the Disney Princess DVD's with his annoying sibling.

He finishes the chores his mom left for him and enters the living room in time to hear Rachel and Becca singing 'Part of Your World.' He leans in the doorway and watches Rachel. He can't help but look at her and wonder why she isn't more broken up about the whole Finn debacle.

Rachel notices him standing there and blushes a bit.

"Noah, isn't Rachel such a good singer! I think she should be a real Princess!"

He takes a seat next to Rachel and leans around her, "She already is a Princess Becs," he winks at Rachel who rolls her eyes.

"Don't even say it…"

"My Jewish American Princess."

She seems thankful that he left out the 'hot' part, but his sister doesn't seem to care, "That doesn't even sound real Noah."

Rachel and Puck both laugh as she settles back into her chair.

By the end of the movie, his arm is draped around Rachel and her head is resting in the crook of his neck.

He can't help but think of how comfortable this is, for both of them. He knows the difference between a freaked out Rachel and a chill Rachel…._his_ Rachel.

She yawns when the credits start rolling, sits up and looks over at him, "I should go," she says it almost as a question and he just shakes his head no.

He looks over at his sister who is fast asleep. "Let me get the rug rat in bed. Meet me in my room." Rachel smiles at him and nods, as he sits up. Their faces are inches from each other. They both glance down at the others lips then back to each other's eyes.

"Noah, I wanna go to bed,"

They both jump at the sound of the youngest Puckerman standing next to them rubbing her eyes. His sister is completely oblivious to the sexual tension running through the two teens, he's thankful for that.

A few minutes later, Rachel's lying on her stomach on Puck's bed checking her texts.

_Don't do ne thing I would do! Just kidding…jump his bones!_

_ ~S_

She shakes her head at her as of recently new female bff. It seemed to happen out of nowhere during the last 24 hours when she first saw Finn kissing Eva. Santana was actually there to witness it as well when she went after Rachel about their Economics homework.

_Rachel was frozen to the floor as she watched Finn grab Eva's face and kiss her. They were kissing for several seconds when she heard it._

"_WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK IS THIS SHIT!"_

_Finn and Eva jump apart both finding Santana storming to the stage. Finn's eyes move to the door just in time to see Rachel run out. He pulls away from Eva and ducks just in time as Santana's punch lands on Eva's cheek. Finn doesn't bother to give her a second glance as he head's out after Rachel._

_She's opening her car door when he shouts, "Rachel! Rachel wait! Please!"_

_He catches the car door before she can close it, "Let go Finn."  
><em>

"_No, Rachel…Rachel it wasn't what it looked like."_

_Rachel can't hold the laughter that comes out. She ends up laughing so hard for so long her stomach starts to hurt, "Rach stop! Don't laugh I'm serious!"_

_She catches her breath and wipes some tears from her eyes. They are a mix of laughter and pain. _

"_You are seriously going to say that to me Finn? Really?"_

"_I'm sorry okay, it won't happen again," his voice drops to almost a whisper._

"_You're right it won't," he looks at her with hope in his eyes, "because I am breaking up with you."_

_He shuts his eyes tightly, "Don't do this Rachel."_

"_I'm doing it Finn, I am done. You have been drooling over that girl for over a week. What's going to happen when you are at OSU and I'm in New York?"_

"_Rachel."_

_She puts her hand up, "We haven't been happy since July Finn. You know that and so do I."_

_He lets out a breath and nods not able to look at her._

"_If you like her go for it, I promise not to judge or make it difficult."_

Puck finds Rachel asleep on his bed with her cellphone in hand. She wakes up when he closes the door and seems embarrassed.

"Sorry, guess I'm more tired than I thought."

He sits next to her on the bed, "No problem. You can go home as soon as I say what I want to say."

Confusion is the first emotion he sees and then a hint of something he can't quite identify, hope maybe?

She sits up and crosses her legs facing him, "Okay."

He can't look her in the eye just yet, so he settles for taking her hands in his, watching them with interest, "I'm not gonna sit here and pretend that you don't know how I feel about you, we're both smarter than that. But I do have to say that I am not gonna stand on the sidelines anymore hoping to get in the game. Finn's been the star QB in the game of Rachel's heart and I kinda feel like the backups for Peyton Manning or Tom Brady," he looks up at her to make sure she understood the football reference. The look on her face tells him she does and he keeps going, this time he's able to keep eye contact with her.

"If you feel you should be single until you get to New York, that's fine. I will understand. But you better understand that I don't care how it happens, but I'm going with you. I'm going to New York not just for you, but for me." He can see the tears threatening for fall, but he's got one more thing to get off his chest, "Rachel, somewhere between throwing slushies in your face and singing that duet with you Junior year I fell in love with you."

She avoids eye contact as a tear falls down her face. He wipes it away with the pad of his thumb and waits until she meets his eyes again when she finally does he whispers, "You are my dream girl Rachel and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Don't be sorry about that," she whispers.

"I have to, because maybe if you would have realized I was there, you wouldn't have had to go through all that pain with Finn. And it kills me that I could have prevented that. I should have fought for you."

There's a long, weirdly calming silence between them. He's looking everywhere but at her and can see that she's watching him carefully, "Noah, I'm sorry you had to wait, I mean…" she takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment, when she opens them his eyes are on her again. She gasps slightly as she sees the look in his eyes, the look that he gives her more often then she would admit. Rachel's not even sure he realizes it half the time.

"Forget it, it's not important now," he takes her face gently in his hands and presses his lips to hers. She reciprocates immediately and before long she's laying on top of him straddling his hips and pulling her dress over her head. She's wearing a baby blue bra and he suddenly feels the familiarity of it all and has to laugh. She looks a little offended but let's out a giggle, "What is so funny?" she slaps him lightly on the chest and he grabs her hand placing it over his heart.

"Just a case of De Ja Vu is all."

He wraps a hand behind her neck and pulls her down to capture her lips.

This time though, his mother doesn't interrupt and there is a lot of touching, kissing, licking and sucking but no actual sex, which is perfectly fine, because she comes around his fingers twice and his mouth once. He had a few releases of his own courtesy of Rachel's hand as well as mouth.

She falls asleep on his chest as he runs his hand through her hair and down her spine. He can honestly say that he had never been happier and the last thing on his mind is what Finn is going to think about the fact that Rachel and Noah became an official item somewhere between her first and second orgasm.

"Be my girlfriend again Rachel," he whispered as he kissed along her collarbone, "I promise to never let you go again."

Her answer is a simple kiss to his forehead and a hum yes.


End file.
